The RollerCoaster of Life
by Damia666
Summary: Sasuke is turning 17, and once again his parents were no where to be found. Itachi and his friends usually ignore him so he inticipated a disapointing birthday. What happens when Sasuke discovers his long time crush likes him as well?
1. Chapter 1

The RollerCoaster of Life

**Summary:** Sasuke is turning 17, and once again his parents were no where to be found. Itachi and his friends usually ignore him so he inticipated a disapointing birthday. What happens when Sasuke discovers his long time crush likes him as well? Will thing work out for them, or will, Itachi try to stop the relationship growing between his younger brother and his best friend. ...SasuNaruSasu... Rated M. for language and Sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, that pleasure belongs Sasuke and him alone ^^. I do how ever own the idea and plot to this fanfiction.

**Chapter One:**

It was 3:25, only 5 mintues before the bell, which signaled the end of the school day. Iruka Sensei was rambling on about the upcoming exams, Shikamaru was sleeping with his head resting on his desk, Choji and Kiba were snacking on god knows what. Lee was of course being the clown as usual, giving the ladies in the back a good laugh. Neji and Shino are talking about some party they were throwing at the Hyuga estate. And a certain raven haired boy seemed to be more interested in the slow torcherous ticking og the clock on the wall.

Tomorrow is his 17th birthday, and though most people would be excited about their birthday being the next day, but Sasuke on the hand was annoyed. Once again his parents were out of the country, and Itachi will most likely be out with his friends at the club acting likke complete idiots. He'd be surprised if he even remebered his birthday.

Sasuke sighed turning his attention from the clock to the hot summers day just outside the window. It was soo hot today he was sweating in side the air conditioned classroom. ~~RIIINNGG~~ the final bell if the was sounded. Sasuke stood up emotion;ess while he gathered his belongings placing them into his bag. He felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned and came face to face with the annoying pink-haired girl, with a over enthusiastic smile plastered on her face. It spoke "Saasuukee-kuun, I'm no good at English and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me study." Sasuke's eye twitched with irraitation **I swear this happens every day, she flirts with me, I turn her down, then she goes home crying to that Ino girl. Why me?** He was about to reply when she cut him off, "I'll make dinner and we could watch a movie afterwards. You could consider it a date if you like." Now he was really annoyed he couldn't take it anymore, he just snapped. "How many fucking times do I have to say this? Listen bitch, I don't like you. I never will. No I don't want to help you study, I don't even want to be in the same room as you." Sakura blinked back tears, and everyones attention was drawn to the now exploding raven haired teen. Sasuke didnt care that eveyone was staring he just continued. "And to the rest of you annoying, gossiping, tramps. I don't like you either and I have no interest in having any kind of relationship with you. Now will you all just leave me the fuck alone!" that was it, Sakura ran out of the classroom ballingher eyes out, followed by the rest of the annoying air heads.

Kiba walked up to Sasuke and put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Now Sasuke man, you know I love you. Your my best friend, but don't think that was a bit harsh." Said raven took in a deep breath, and slowly let it go. He turned to his friends and gave them his trade mark smirk. "hn. I guess, but I just couldn't take it anymore. You know, I really don't like that type of girl." He rubbed the back of his neck and slung his bag over his shoulder.

Walking home was such a pain, the heat was unbareable and his bag was really heavy. his sweat making his white school shirt cling to his upper body and his damp hair stuck to his face and the back of his neck. **I think I'm just gonna jump into the pool when I get home, screw getting changed part.** Standing at the front gates, he sighed as he pushed through the gate he mumbled "I'm home". Not really expecting a reply, though he wished his mom was there and that she would pull him into an her embrace and welcome him home. "hn, like that would happed" he sighed, kicking stones as he walked the path to his family's estate.

Sasuke kicked off his shoes and tossed his bag to the ground as he entered the pool house. Getting a running start, he dove into the cool, crisp water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, that pleasure belongs Sasuke and him alone ^^. I do how ever own the idea and plot to this fanfiction.

**Chapter two:**

Itachi and His friends went to the arcade after their morning classes, Deidara and Gaara we're playing some air hockey. Hiden, Sasori and Zetsu were playing a racing game. Konkuro was filmimg as Itachi and Naruto went head to head on the DDR system.

"Hey Naruto, Are you free tonight?' Itachi asked landing a 212 combo, he eyed him through his perifral. Naruto's blonde hair clung to his face he looked deep concentration. "Umm, nothing that I know of, I think i'm free why?" _FULL COMBO. _Naruto turned to look at Itachi, both men were panting trying to catch their breath. "Well, I know Sasuke thinks I forgot. Tomorrow is his birthday, and I was thinking we could throw him a surprise party tonight for him." Naruto flushed and his sped up **Tomorrow's his birthday, I need to get him something specail** He stepped off of the DDR and sipped at his pop. "Sure, We should probably head to your place and get thing ready huh?" Itachi nodded and threw his and Naruto's bags over his shoulder, and Naruto went over to the shop section of the arcade. He grabbed a few things and placed them on the counter and paid for them. He turned than grinned at Itachi "There some games that we can play tonight." Itachi smirked evilly at him, Naruto gulped not too sure he wanted to know what was going on in his head. "hmm, I can think of a few games myself. I mean none of us are kids anymore not even Sasuke, So why games like 'spin the bottle' or 'beer pong'." Naruto looked deeply confused **If that was all he was thinking of why did he smirk soo, deviously**

About an hour later: They were Almost done decorating the ballroom, it was now 3:30 and they were getting anxious to see the look on Sasuke's face. Naruto stood on the ladder hanging the lat bit of streamer, he brushed his hair out of his face and sighed happily. Itachi came into the room carring his game system and a box of games. While he was setting that up, Naruto handed him the bag containg the games he had bought earlier. "So who is all coming and what time are we starting?" He asked sitting next to Itachi watching him set it up. itaching looked at him briefly then returned to his when when he replied. "Well, I invited Sasuke's friends, you know Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Shino and that Lee kid. As well as Deidara and Gaara." Naruto nodded and got up, he was gonna go order the food for later when he clued it something. He turned quickly on his heel and stared wide eyed at the back of Itachi's head. Knowing he was being stared at caused hime smirk once again. "What? Wait, you said you wanted to play spin the bottle. So, why did you only invite guys?" Naruto asked flushed and his heart beating rapidly **Did he know? Did Itachi know that he was gay?** Said raven stood up and turned to face a blushing blonde. "Why you ask. My dear Naruto, everyone I invited is gay. Well everyone except Lee but we all know he's open." Naruto took a couple steps backwards not sure what he meant **Every here is going to be gay? Wait, that means he's gay too? He just opened up to me wow, didn't expect that. but wait a sec-** "Why are you inviting all gay guys to your younger brothers birthday, I'm pretty sure he doesn't swing that way and would be against spin the bottle" Inatchi shook his head and tsked. he looked up at Naruto **God this guy really is dense** he smiled " That, my friend is the point. Sasuke wouldn't play either way so why not have just guys. and They are not just gay, they are Sasuke's friends and he would never say anything to offend them." He hoped Naruto would fall for that, he was an idiot after all. Naruto thought about it. **That does make sense I guess** He smiled and and nodded "Well, you do have a point there. Hey Im gonna go for a swim before he gets home." Itachi watched Naruto's retreating figure -swear drop- **Man he really is an idiot, I means its deadly obvious that my brother is gay.**


	3. Chapter 3

The RollerCoaster of Life

**Summary:** Sasuke is turning 17, and once again his parents were no where to be found. Itachi and his friends usually ignore him so he inticipated a disapointing birthday. What happens when Sasuke discovers his long time crush likes him as well? Will thing work out for them, or will, Their parents try to intervine ...SasuNaruSasu... Rated M. for language and Sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, that pleasure belongs Sasuke and him alone ^^. I do how ever own the idea and plot to this fanfiction.

**Chapter Three:**

Naruto walked doen the path to the pool house deep in thought. **What should I give Sasuke? I mean I know what I want to give him, but I dont think he'd appriciate it.** He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Closing in on the pool house he was drawn from his thoughts by a loud _SPLAASHH _. He opened the glass door and walked into the room and his breath was taken away, his heart began to race and the blood flowed instanly to his face.

Sasuke broke the surface of the water, taking an a breath of much needed air. With his hand he shook his hair so that it didn't stick to him, his white shirt gone transparent do it being soaked and clinging to torso. His pale skin beaded with the cool water.

Naruto gasped as he go a glimpse of the bare flesh of Sasuske's shoulder. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the raven's body. "S-Sas-suke...?"

Sasuke turned, to see who called him. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto standing near the door, the blood rushed to somewhere in his pants causing them to tighten. Naruto was half naked, in front of him, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He put on the Uchiha mask before Naruto ahd the chance to see him flush in excitement. "Um, Hi Naruto. I didn't know you were here, I'm guessing Itachi's home?" Naruto nodded and crouched down by the edge of the pool, looking down at the younger man. " Yeah, he's inside screwing with his game system. I on the other came out here to swim, but if you don't wanna be bothered I can do that later." He smiled at Sasuke he blue as smiling right along with him. Sasuke approached the older man resting his arms on the ledge of pool near Naruto's feet. Looking up at the very handsome blonde he smirked "You could join me, if you'd like to I mean. I wasn't really planning on being alone, I was just really hot so I decided to jump in." Naruto's only thought was ** Hot? Yes, you are** The blonde cleared his throat, "Sure, if you don't mind." Naruto stood up, and unbuckled his belt. Sasuke licked his lips looking up at the blonde who was now unbuttoning his jeans. "Not at all' was his response. Naruto lowered his tan, toned body into the pool, he wore nothing but a pair of cotton boxers and a siver chain around his neck. Sasuke unbuttoned his white shirt and threw it out of the pool, and grabbed the beach ball. "How about some water pole?" He asked. Naruto was now staring at the young Uchiha's toned pale chest and slight six pack. He just nodded his response.

The time seemed to fly by, yet stand still. Naruto watched how Sasuke's pale body moved, how the water streamed off of his body and how his wet raven hair whipped around wildly as he jumped for the ball.

Sasuke watched the beads of water glistening in the sunlight on Naruto's wet, tan body, He watched the toned mucseles move under his flawless skin. But, what really captivated hin was the way the sun lit up his cerulean eyes and set his golden hair aflame.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught the attention of their attention. Itachi stood in the doorway with a smirk plastered on his face. "Okay now when the little school girls are done playing around could you come in for dinner." He said as he turned around and headed back to the main house. Sasuke growled **Of course he just had to interupt**. Realization struck Naruto **The surprise party, fuck I almost forgot !** He lifted himself out of the water and dried his hair.

Seeing Naruto climb out, he decided to do the same. **I will have to change before dinner my clothes are soaked** Sasuke thought. he looked over at Naruto who had just finished drying his hair.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and blushed a little, Sasuke couldn't understand why. "Um, Teme. Do you mind turning the other way. I swam in my boxers, so I'm gonna need to go comando" He said. Sasuke blushed. The thought of Naruto going comando really turned him on, and wouldn't mind seeing Naruto squeeze the amazing body into those tight jeans. Feeling the blood rush again he turned around quickly. Naruto turned his back to Sasuke as well. He wondered if there was any chance he might try to peek, the thought made him blush.

He pulled off his wet boxers, and pulled up his tight fitting stone wash jeans. He turned back around, he didnt wear his shirt to the pool house so the only thing he wore now was his jeans. He looked towards Sasuke and the Uchiha was blushing mad red, Naruto couldn't help but smirk.

_Sasuke POV_

I turned away to hide my hardening cock, I did want to see Naruto change but, He's doesn't swing the same way and having me oogle him would make him uncomfortable but, God I wanna see... So I turned my head a little so I had him in my perferal. I turned just in time to see him pull the jeans over his toned, firm ass. I could see the mucsels in his back moving, and god, I wanted to touch him. I wanted to run my hands over his shoulder blades, and down the length of his back and finally I wanted to grab that amazing ass of his. When I heard him turning around, I turned around my self. I couldn't stop the blush from creeping across my face, judging by his reaction I'm guessing he noticed because I swear he just smirked at me.

_Naruto POV_

Hmmm, why is he blushing so much? Did he actually peek at me? I smirked again to myself. Right now we're are walking back to the main house, He's still topless and his wet pants are clinging to him. God he's so hot. Man he's still blushing, he had to have seen me because he wont look me in the eye. "Hey Teme, I was wondering. What do you want for birthday? It's tomorrow right?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and finally looked into my eyes. His Ebony eyes held soo much emotion. I walked toward him and put my hand on his shoulder "Teme?" Sasuke smile, a real smile "Someone actually remebered. Thank you Dobe." I was caught completely off gaurd, Itachi was right he did think no one remembered. "So, Teme what do you want?" He just shook his head "You already gave me the best gift, you spent time with me and you remembered."

_Normal POV_

Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms and whispered into his hair "Of course. Teme, come inside I think there is something you should see. Well after you change at least." Sasuke stepped back from him and smiled "Ok, and Dobe, thereis something I wanna talk to you about later ok". Naruto nodded as the Uchiha to off into the house.

Naruto walked into the house, Itachi was standing in the hallway. "hey, do you mind bringing him to the ballroom, its not normally where we eat so he will be going to the dinning room." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a grin on his face. "Sure, I'll just put my shirt on first." Itachi shook his head then smirk evilly. "I don't think so blondie you look so much more appitizing without it, and I think Sasuke would appriciate it." Naruto gaped at him wide eyed. **How did he know, I like Sasuke? I swear that guy is really creepy, Im just glad im on his good side.** Naruto rolled his eyes and climbed the stair case. He walked down the empty hallway and stopped in front of a door that had a sign that read 'KEEP OUT - That means you Itachi!' Naruto couldn't help chuckle. He lightly knocked on the door. He heard clothes rustling on the other side. The door opened to reveal a topless Sasuke wearing tight leather pants amd studded belt. Naruto gulped and forced back a moan, but he couldn't stop the slight blush across his cheeks.

Sasuke opened the door completely allowing the blonde access to him. Naruto followed him in and sat down on the queen size bed, He watched as Sasuke finished getting dressed and such. "Dobe, not that I mind or anything but why did you come to my room." Naruto gulped. and figited with his belt bucke. Sasuke found it really cute, but he couldn't let him know that. "I told you earlier there was something I wanted you to see." Sasuke nodded as he pulled on his black mesh shirt, Naruto almost drooled at how fuckable he looked right now. " One thing you have to wait till after diner for. The other thing is I wanted to show you my tattoo." he said blushing. Sasuke turned and looked at him "hn, really where?" Naruto stood up, and laughed nervously. "Don't freak out ok, I'm gonna try anything" Sasuke nodded confused as to what he meant.

Naruto then unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his jeans. Sasuke blushed feriously when he remembered that Naruto was going comando. He unzipped his pants and pulled down the left side revealing a slender ten hip with some kanji writen on. Sasuke couldn't really read it at the distance he was at but, it sorta looked like his name. The though of Naruto getting _his _named tattooed on him and in such an intimated place made him leak a little dampening the inside of his pants. Needing to know for certain he asked "What does it say? I can't read it from here" Naruto smirked with a light blush across his face. He looked into Sasuke's dark eyes, trying to read his thoughts. "Why don't you come closer then, I'm not gonna bite you."

**Unless you want me to...**he thought as Sasuke stepped closer, leaning over to get a btter veiw of it. **It does say my name...But, why would Naruto...? God, he smells soo good...** He thought. He looked up at Naruto, his ebony clashing with cerulean. Blushing he asked "N-Naruto, Why m-my name?" Naruto crouched down so that he was eye level with him, "Tt is something you need to discover on your own." Sasuke was about to crash his lips into Naruto's when his bedroom door flew open. "Are you guys coming down for dinner or what?..." Itaching said realizing he just interupted something he'd wanted to happen. Naruto straightened himself up and nodded, Sasuke nodded as well blushing. Itaching took note that his best friends pants were undone and the tatoo he refused to show anyone was visable. In all honesty even Itachi hasn't seen it until now, He was surprised to see his younger brother's name permantly branded on tan skin.

The 3 of them walked down the stairs and towards the ballroom. Sasuke was confused they never eat in the ballroom. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear as Itachi opened the french doors. "Happy birthday, Teme..." It was low and husky. Sasuke almost came right there and then. "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!" he was in utter shock, Itachi rememberd. He and Naruto threw him a birthday party, he could hardly contain himself. There were no annoying girls too, this was awesome just him and the guys hanging out. Sasuke turned and hugged both of them, "Thank you soo much" Itachi just 'hn'ed (no surprise there) but, Naruto did the unimaginable he kissed his cheek. **This is offically the best birthday ever**

Kiba and Choji tackled him to the ground. "Happy Birthday man" they handed him their gifts, Sasuke smiled and opened them. Kiba bought him... Sasuke blushed feriously **WHAT HE BOUGHT ME A BOX OF CONDOMS...SERIOUSLY WAY TO SCREAM I'M A VIRGIN** he shoved the box back into the bag and glared at Kiba who only chuckled. Naruto saw his reation from the otherside of the room where he stood with Itachi and Deidara, he just cocked a eyebrow. **What could make him blush soo much?** Sasuke opened the gift fronChoji...**HONESTLY, CHOCOLATE BODY PAINT!** "Im gonna fuckn' KILL you guys!" He yelled blushing even more. Now Naruto was curious what did the get him. Shino, Neji and Shkamaru thought now was as good a time as any. the handed him one big bag from all of them. Sasuke was a little affraid to open it. ... **COME ON, LUBE, HAND CUFFS...BONDAGE TAPE...A WHIP..WHAT THE HELL. HOW WAS HE GONNA EXPAIN THIS If HIS PARENTS OR ITACHI FOUND THESE...WHAT ABOUT NARUTO...** He just looked at the ground a sighed, you guys can put these in my room, I don't want my parents or Itachi to find them. His friends nodded understanding, Shikamaru and Neji too the bags and carried them to his bedroom and placed them under the bed.

Lee walked up to him and smiled handing him a small bag "here I hope you like it" Sasuke cautiously opened the bag **Please no more sex objects** he sighed in relief and looked up at Lee "Thanks man, I definatly need this." Lee smiled and gave him a hug before heading back to the video games. Sasuke pulled out the bottle of vodka and downed a dood portion of it. Naruto noticed and walked up beside him "What are you doing?" Sasuke caughed and put the bottle back in the bag. "Nothing" was his reply. Naruto smirked "didn't look like nothing to me, or smell like it for that matter" Sasuke laughed nervously. He looked up at Naruto with pleading eyes "Don't tell Itachi Kay? He'd flip if he found out about me drinking." Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled a whispered his thanks. "So what did your friends get you that made you blush soo much" Sasuke, coughed and shook his head, not wanting Naruto to know of all people. Understanding that it must be something rather embarassing if if didnt want him to know. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, your an adult now. Well practically I mean" He said. Hearing Naruto say that made his stomache flutter **He sees me as a man and not a child, Im soo happy**.

Itachi came up out of nowhere " hey lets do party games now!" Naruto blushed knowing what he was getting at, seeing Naruto blush like that confused Sasuke what could be so bad about the games? " Alright every sit in a circle" Itachi called, everyone did just that, then he pulled out a glass bottle and place it inthe center. Thats when it struck him **Spin the bottle, but we're all guys. I know my friends are gay, but what about... Wait a minute my brother is gay! What about...OMG Everyone here is gay! Does that mean...Naruto...** Deidara spinned first and it landed on Gaara, they kisses open mouth. toungue and everything. that confirmed some of his thoughts, but what about, he looke to his right and up at Naruto who seemed. anxious. **What if Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with me after this, after he finds out that im gay** Gaara spinned the bottle and it landed and Naruto, sasuke gasped. Naruto was nervous. "Come on Naruto, it's not like we haven't all played the spin the bottle before, and ..." In order to shut him up Naruto kissed him nothing special just a quick peck. but it did hurt, the person he wanted to kiss more than anything probably hated him now. Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous, **So is he gay, I mean it was just a quick peck nothing that would scream Im Gay.** Naruto hesitantly spinned the bottle, landing on his ex Deidara Who just smirked. Itachi knew this would prove his gayness to Sasuke. Naruto gulped and looked at Sasuke through his periferal. "Naruto, come on it's not like we haven;t kissed before..." Naruto froze, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. **He kissed Deidara before?** Seeing how Naruto was still frozen Deidara continued, as he and Itachi planned. "I mean honestly we were together for 3 months." Naruto swore that he just died right there. **Thats it he know Im gay...How is he taking it** he once again looked at Sasuke, trying to read his expression. **He's gay! He really is Gay! This is great now all I have to do is...** Itachi pushed Naruto into Deidara "Get on with it, others people want a turn" Naruto's lips collided with Deidara's this kiss was more a kiss then the other one but no, lip locking, no toungue. but Sasuke didn't care he was about to rip Deidara's throat out when gaara forces him to let go of naruto. who wiped his lips pissed off at how he couldn't break Deidara'a hold on his own. Deidara spinned the bottle once again and it landed on Neji, their kiss had no toungue but they were definatly lip locked. Neji spun the bottle, it slowed down and landed on Sasuke. Naruto didnt know what would happen, **If he doesn't kiss him I have no chance, but if he does, how will my heart take it seeing him kiss someother guy.** Sasuke gulped **This is it, its now or never. forgive me Naruto I wish it were you.** Sasuke leaned forward, Naruto's heart stopped, Neji's face inched closer to the Uchiha's then it happened Sasuke kissed Neji lip locked not for long though. **Naruto now knew sasuke did swing the same way, but he was extremely jealous he wanted to beat the shit out of Neji and push Sasuke up against a wall and ravish him., but knew it was best to surpress all anger and jealousy he still did not know if Sasuke liked him in returm.

It was sasuke's turn he spinned th bottle and prayed to every god imaginable for it to land on Naruto, but instead it landed on the person next to him. His older brother. Itachi smirked "suck it up, its only a kiss." Naruto wasnt bothered as much this time because he knew Itachi loved Gaara. Sasuke gave Itachi a quick peck then wiped his lips of any trace of him. Itachi just had to rig it to land on Naruto. Which of course it did, which stopped Sasuke's heart. **Just think of it as indirectly kissing Sasuke, Nothing more than a lip lock thats it.** Naruto though as he leaned forward and locked lips with Itachi. Sasuke felt like he was on fire, he wanted to destroy his brother now, he knew he was in love with Naruto and still he lip locked with him. Naruto pulled away spinning the bottle, this time it found irs target. Sasuke's heart almost leapt out of his chest, Naruto's was pounding against his rib cage. He turned to face the birthday boy, both of them flushed instantly. They leaned forward and their lips brushed. that was it Sasuke lost control he crashed his lips into the blondes. Naruto's eyes shot open and everyone in the room whooped. they all knew they liked eachother and they new the spin the bottle was to strike jealousy between them. everyone left the circle and went to the dance floor, then techno music was blared.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto presses his lips firmly against Sasuke's and ran his tongue along the raven's bottom lip. Sasuke Moaned and gave him imediate access. They didnt bother fighting for dominance because naruto gave it sasuke, for now at least. Their tongues danced together. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist pulling him into his lap. Sasuke entagled his pale fingers in golden hair. Naruto bit playfully at the other's bottom lip. Then his hands slid lower on the raven's hips they dipped lower and grasped his ass which filled out the leather pants nicley, just thinking about it made th blonde hard. Feeling Naruto's hard cock against him Sasuke ground into him, causing them both to moan as his own hard-on rubbed against his tight restricting pants. They broke aprt from the kiss "Teme, as much as I want to continue, we need to stop, for now. let's try to calm down and join eberyone on the dance floor." Sasuke looked up into cerulean eyes and smirked "Only, if you promise dance with me and not even look at anyone else the rest of the night. Okay, Dobe" Naruto chuckled , and ran his thumb across Sasuke's cheek "Who do you think, I've been looking at. Only you I can stake my life on." he kissed the raven's forhead and stood up holding a hand out to help sasuke up. He took Sasuke's hand in his and lead him to the dance floor, he pulled his body flush against his own and ground his hips into the yournger man's. "Just remember there is till one other thing I want to show you." Sasuke moaned and smirked when he saw the pleasure in his dobe's eyes. "There is also something I wanna talk to you about" Naruto nodded. They were both lost is the bass of the music, grinding into one another.


End file.
